


A Piece of Cake

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bahrain, F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only supposed to be a new experience, a mission of a type that she'd never been part of before.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be...easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Cake

     "You're not serious."

    "Of course I am." The top button, Melinda realized with a silent groan, was broken in two- there was no way it would stay in the buttonhole once she pushed it in, and the blouse she'd been looking forward to wearing would have to be abandoned in favor of another choice. "I'm going on this mission, Phil."

    "We don't need another specialist."

    "Callahan disagrees." She glanced over her right shoulder, a sly smile on her face as her fingers began to undo the remaining buttons and the blouse slipped easily down her back. He was always so uncomfortable when she changed in front of him, and she couldn't resist the opportunity to watch his face turn the faintest pink from embarrassment. But Phil still didn't look away, even as she stood in front of her open locker in a tight black sports bra, and she grinned at him as she reached for a spare blouse. "Worried I'm going to steal your thunder?"

    "It's just a welcome wagon." He crossed his arms defiantly, and she laughed as she slipped her arms into the pressed white fabric. White wasn't her first choice on any sort of assignment- five hours in the bay in Sausalito had taught her never to wear lighter colors- but desperate times called for breaking  a personal rule. She'd have her mother fix the broken button, and the pale yellow would be ready for the next field assignment when she could get out of the standard S.H.I.E.L.D ops wear.

    "All the more reason I should go. You know I haven't been on one of these missions yet- I need the experience." She'd looked forward to it ever since the first wave of assignments had been posted and she hadn't been on the list for the initial planning stages of the mission to Bahrain. Coulson was the one who _always_ made the team, suit and tie neatly pressed and eager as a puppy- but Melinda was the giggling prankster who had been on her best behavior for  _months_ and hadn't managed to make it in. Until now. 

    "I still think it's unnecessary." Final button in place, she stepped back and looked at herself in the full-length mirror fastened to the wall, adding a blue blazer to the ensemble and tugging at the hem that just never _quite_ fell into place. "You look fine, Melinda. Come on- we're going to be late."

    "Thanks." She flashed a smile at him- the same bright smile she knew made his cheeks flush, and found she wasn't disappointed as he tore his eyes away to avoid meeting hers. "You wear a suit better than I do, Phil...so don't worry, I'm sure Callahan is still going to let you take point."

    "Like you said- it's your first Welcome Wagon." As she brushed past he stepped clumsily aside, backed up against the wall of lockers to let her be first through the door. _Chivalry isn't dead- it came back to life as Phil Coulson_ _._ "Lets just see how this goes."

    "It's going to be _fine_ , Phil. Relax." _What could go wrong_ , she asked herself, stepping into the conference room as the team began to gather. _Bahrain and a gifted for the Index.  This whole thing is going to be a piece of cake._

    


End file.
